


Miss You

by prcttyodd



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, No Plot, One Shot, literally don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Jackson and Ally miss each other while Ally is touring alone.





	Miss You

A/N: some people write porn without a plot.... I write fluff without a plot. 

This is more or less a random headcanon that came to me one day, it's just a short and sweet lil thing I decided to pump out because all of my full length stories are giving me problems. (When am I ever not in a slump??) 

XX

Jackson would be the first to admit he wasn't tech savvy. It was more Ally's thing for sure, if she were here, she would be able to explain to him exactly how to do what he was trying so desperately to attempt. But, she wasn't. That was the problem. Plus, he was doing this all for her.

Finally thinking he had it all figured out, he pressed the button on the screen that he was pretty sure was to record. 

"Hi, sweetheart. I... I miss you a lot. Let me know if you get this." It was a simple message for now, until he figured out for sure how to work this. He didn't want to spill his heart out and have it not recording, that would piss him off. 

He went to go see if it recorded(it took him a few minutes to find), and sure enough, it worked. 

And now, the next problem. Actually sending the damn thing. How could he get the video to her? He never had a phone like this, not until he and Ally needed a way to communicate while apart, and she said that this would be the best way. 

Best way my ass, Jackson thought to himself. He couldn't figure out this damn thing to save his life. It was taking him embarrassingly long just to figure out how to send his wife a goddamn message. He knew he could just text, but he wanted to surprise her. Maybe she would send him a video back. He missed her voice. 

After a few more minutes of searching around, he had it figured out. He sent her the video, and waited for her to see it. 

Damn, he missed her. 

XX 

Ally's face lit up when she saw Jackson's name flash across her screen. She was going on in a bit, and hearing from him was just what she needed. 

She opened his message, surprised to find that it was a video. She found herself wondering how long it had taken him to figure out how to do it, and giggled.

"Hi, sweetheart. I... I miss you a lot. Let me know if you get this." 

She smiled. That last sentence told her he had probably struggled with sending her the message, and in all honesty that made her even happier. She knew that Jackson wasn't all that big on technology, and the fact that he would go out of his way rather than just sending a text message was so sweet. 

She decided to send him a video back.

"Hi, Honey." She said with a smile. "I miss you too. I really miss singing with you. Maybe next tour, at least that's what I hope. I love you. Tell Charlie I said hi." 

She smiled to herself as she sent the message, feeling her heart ache. She really did miss him, and it was good to have little moments to talk to him like this. Sometimes, if they were lucky and both had clear schedules, they could actually call and talk over the phone. That wasn't a very common occurrence, though. So, these little messages meant the world to her. She hoped these videos as a means of communication would be here to stay. They made her happy. Jackson made her happy. 

XX 

He was at the piano when his phone chimed. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, he was just experimenting and playing around a bit. He had ideas, just nothing was really solidified. Goddamn writer's block. 

He stood as soon as he heard the noise. He didn't really just how attached he was to Ally before she had left. It wasn't a case where he couldn't function without her, he just missed her a lot. A little more than he had anticipated. 

He was thrilled to find out that it was another video message. He imagined that it didn't take nearly as long for her to get it filmed and sent, and he chuckled to himself. 

She was smiling. It looked as though she was getting ready, she must have been going on soon. She looked beautiful as always. "Hi, Honey. I miss you too. I really miss singing with you. Maybe next tour, at least that's what I hope. I love you. Tell Charlie I said hi."

She had to be the most adorable person on earth. How did he get so lucky? 

He was unable to stop smiling at his phone, for quite a few seconds. Little did she know, she was smiling to herself at that very moment, thinking of him.


End file.
